1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which stores a plurality of pressure contact terminals for connection of electric wires in a housing main body and connects a partner connector with the pressure contact terminals in an electrically energizable manner and, in particular, to such a connector which is improved in its assembling operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector that stores a plurality of pressure contact terminals is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. Conventional connector 1 has a multi-stage structure which includes a connector main body 2 formed of synthetic resin into one united piece, a cover member 3, and a plurality of pressure contact terminals (connector terminals) 4 respectively fixed to the connector main body 2. In a lower surface of the connector main body 2, there is formed an opening 5 into which is fitted a partner connector (not shown). In the upper surfaces of the connector main body 2, a plurality of pressure contact terminals 4 are fixed to three stages of stepped portions 6 formed in such a manner that the terminals 4 project out from the stepped portions 6.
Each pressure contact terminal 4 includes a pressure contact edge 4a in one end portion thereof, while the other end portion of the pressure contact terminal 4 extends into the opening 5 to provide a connecting terminal 4b to be connected with another connector acting as its fitting partner. When the pressure contact terminals 4 are connected with electric wires 7 respectively, the electric wires 7 integrally with their respective coatings are pushed into the pressure contact edges 4a. As a result, the pressure contact edges 4a cut into the coatings and then contact the cores of the wires, so that the pressure contact terminals 4 can be connected with the electric wires 7 in an electrically energizable manner. Therefore, if another connector is fitted into the opening 5, then this connector can be connected with the electric wires 7 through the connector 1.
The connector main body 2 includes a plurality of securing projections 8 provided in its two side surfaces, while the cover member 3 includes securing holes 9 formed in the two side surfaces thereof, corresponding to the securing projections 8. After the electric wires 7 are connected with the pressure contact edges 4a, the connector main body 1 is covered with the cover member 3 and the securing projections 8 are secured to the securing holes 9 to unite them into one integral member.
In the above conventional connector, the electric wires 7 can be connected to the pressure contact terminals 4 in an electrically energizable manner by merely pushing the electric wires 7 into the pressure contact edges 4a; that is, peeling off the insulation coverings is not necessary. However, if a pulling force is applied to the electric wire in a direction to remove it backwardly, then the wire 7 is removed from the pressure contact edge 4a relatively easily; that is, the connector has a weak electric wire holding force.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-136869 of Heisei, a pressure contact connector possesses a terminal storage chamber disposed in parallel to a housing, the terminal storage chamber having an upper surface opening. By closing the upper surface opening with a cover, projections disposed to project downwardly from the rear end of the cover prevent their respective wires from being moved back and forth between the lower surface rear end edge of the terminal storage chamber by bending the electric wires. Thus, the electric wires cannot be easily pulled out. However, in this pressure contact connector, because a step of connecting the electric wires to their respective pressure contact terminals is executed separately from a step of mounting the cover on the housing, the assembly connector is complicated, which provides an obstacle to mass production.